Many metals are susceptible to corrosion. In this regard, atmospheric corrosion is of particular concern. Such corrosion may affect the performance and/or appearance of the metals affected, and the products produced therefrom. In addition, when polymer coatings such as paints, adhesives, or sealants are applied to the metal, corrosion of the underlying metal may cause a loss of adhesion between the polymer coating and the base metal. A loss of adhesion between the polymer coating and the base metal may similarly lead to corrosion of the metal.
Corrosion of steel and other iron surfaces is a widespread concern and affects a variety of products, such as automobile and other vehicle components, bridge structures, building structures, and the like.
Corrosion of aluminum surfaces is particularly challenging in the aircraft industry.
Corrosion of magnesium alloy surfaces is also becoming of greater concern in view of the increasing use of Mg alloys as light-weight substitutes for iron and steel in a variety of products ranging from automobile engines and wheels to helicopter and other aircraft components.
For these and other reasons, a need remains for methods and products that can be used to prevent or inhibit corrosion of metals, and the present invention, at least in part, is directed to addressing this need.